First Kiss
by Ryou VeRua
Summary: Not all things come easy for a genius, or even a genius' sibling. Kissing is one of those things. Kiddyshipping [for contest]


**First Kiss**

I'll make this brief, because I don't want the notes to be longer then the fic. :P I'm not a Kiddyshipping fan... I tried to keep the two characters as IC as possible, and then I gave up and made a short story instead. I'm making fun of all those kisses where everything just changes for everyone, and it's the most perfect thing ever, blah blah blah. Everyone's done it, including me (I hate admitting it, but it's true). Especially in the movies! -grumbles about Cinderella Story- And of course, I use 'Hopkins' rather then 'Hawkins'. Japanese version, what can I say? Sounds so much cooler.

**Disclaimer:** I owned Yuugiou, but then I lost it. Don't rub it in. -guns are loaded- I mean I never owned it and never will! Jeez, so sensitive...

* * *

"Well… this is it then," Mokuba Kaiba said to Rebecca Hopkins nervously, flushing dull red. "I… I'm going to kiss you now."

Clicking the remote and turning the television off, he never took his eyes off the girl in front of him. Mokuba tossed the remote over the back of the couch (very dramatically and romantically, if you asked him). How long he had been waiting for this moment! It was finally here! And… and he had no idea what to do.

Rebecca took off her glasses slowly and put them on the table beside her, folding her hands in her lap. She had been waiting for this moment too, longer then anyone could imagine. Rebecca was admittedly very jealous of her college classmates, who had no qualms about kissing each other in the hallways, and doing much, much more later – of _course_ she knew about it; she might have only been twelve, but she was a genius!

She saw movement. It had begun.

Mokuba, understandably, was nervous. Very nervous. Piss-his-pants-at-any-given-moment nervous. So who would blame him if he shut his eyes as soon as he leant forward?

Rebecca, on the other hand, was in a completely different world. Her cheeks a delicate pink, she closed her eyes (though not for the same reason as Mokuba, oh no; everyone knew girls had to close their eyes when they were kissed) and leaned forward, _fast_. Rebecca knew all about boys Mokuba's age (she pointedly ignored the fact that he was just a year younger then her); when it came to romance, they tended to get cold feet. Or pull your hair and generally annoy you as best as they can, but Mokuba was much more mature then that. Mokuba had only pulled her hair once.

The two were getting closer, closer, closer, and then –

Their lips met in a magical moment, where Rebecca lost her capability of thought, and Mokuba was left with vague thoughts of how her lips tasted. He was having a difficult time deciding between butterscotch and caramel. Both were in heaven, in a paradise that only couples had ever ventured and those poor, poor saps that were doomed to stay single could only dream of –

Except that wasn't how it went.

Later on in their lives, if anyone asked how they would have described it, the first word that would have come out of their mouths would be 'painful'. Even with both of their eyes closed, they had assumed that their mouths would, somehow, gravitate to the other.

"I think I broke my nose…" Mokuba moaned, clutching his face.

Rebecca touched her bruised cheek tenderly, glaring at Mokuba. "I can't believe you! Haven't you ever done this before?"

"I think your lip is swelling," Mokuba pointed out helpfully. Rebecca gave him a withering glare and he quailed. Satisfied, she picked up the glasses off her bed and put them back on, adjusting them carefully, thankful that she had taken them off before.

"I can't believe this is how my first kiss turned out…" she muttered.

Mokuba stared at her, mouth hanging open. "Wait – that was your first – but you're in college!"

"So what? You think any of those college students would go out with a little kid like me? Their noses are so high in the air it's a wonder they don't crash into walls!" she snapped. "Besides, it's against the law! I'm a minor and they – well, they're not!"

He blinked, and then huffed. "Why were you getting all worked up about _me_ not knowing what to do, then?"

"And you've kissed someone before?" said Rebecca sarcastically. Mokuba looked down at the couch, fiddling with a pillow sheepishly while muttering things that sounded a lot like 'they didn't like me pulling their hair'.

There was a long, stony silence, where both preteens looked at everything but each other. Finally, Mokuba worked up the courage to say something.

"You… you wanna watch some television, then?"

"Sure."

The television was turned on, and both silently pledged never to speak of the moment again, while both thinking the same thing:

"They make it look so easy in the movies…"

And in the control room of the mansion, Seto Kaiba was snickering in a very out-of-character manner, clutching the videotape of the security camera tightly in his hand.

"I will _never_ let you live this down."

* * *

... Yup, that's the crappy end. I hope you enjoyed (at least a little). More importantly, I hope everyone had a happy new year! Woot, 2007!

_Support the review fund. Send some reviews in today (or money, I'm not picky)._

XD Until next time!


End file.
